Mana
|user = Ano0toko |version = 1.0.0 |type = Console }} This is a guide for PSN users to quickly make lots of mana and to clone Tavern shop items. Mana Multiplying Sell Squire Weapons Remember, it always helps to pick up and sell loot dropped from chests and monsters during and after waves. By the time you complete the map, you can earn 300k+ mana by the time you complete and/ or find decent weapons and/ or armor to keep. You'll always need about 3 mil mana to fully upgrade something for profit, so if you're just beginning to build your bank, especially by yourself, anything you can get will help. Although all mana and items on the ground will automatically sell at the start of a combat wave or upon proceeding to the next level/ returning to the tavern, you should pick up items dropped in the first half of each wave because they will disappear when there are too many at once. Malificar's Rapier Beat Alchemical Lab on Insane. Start a splitscreen game with at least 2 PSN profiles, (If you lack controllers, you can reassign the controller(s) as many times as needed.) each with a Squire. This will earn you 2–4 Rapiers thus giving you a good change of getting at least 1 profitable one. For any Rapiers with 100+ poison damage and 20+ levels, fully upgrade the poison damage and sell them (or keep as many as you want). Flamewarder Beat The Summit on Hard or Insane. (I can easily beat Hard by myself but Insane will provied better rewards and drops.) Start a splitscreen game with at least 2 PSN profiles, each with a Squire. This will earn you 2–4 Flamewarders (& Animuses on Insane) and any level sub-70 Squires level up in the process. For any Flamewarders with 100+ fire damage and 20+ levels, fully upgrade the fire damage and sell them (or as always, keep any you want). Onced maxed, an at least decent Flamewarder is worth 1.5–8.8 mil or more. Mobile Moxie Beat No Towers Allowed On Insane. I've only been able to do this with 2–4 people with strong, quick heroes, preferably 4 Huntresses. It's best that the people are on different accounts on your PS3 so you'll earn as many Mobile Moxies as you have players. If they're online, they may or may not be kind enough to give you theirs. If they're on the same PS3 and same account, they won't earn multiple Mobile Moxies. Profit from Mobile Moxies works the same as profit from Flamewarders— if it meets the criteria, max-upgrade the elemental and sell it (or keep it if you like). Sell Huntress Weapons Blasticus No doubt many huntresses will be farming for a good blasticus. More often than not you will get only mediocre stats but as long as you find one with at least 500 projectile speed and 26 levels, you can profit from it. Just upgrade the projectile speed as much as you can and you will profit from it. Granted a decent blasticus for profit upgrading is harder to come by than some of the squire weapons but you'll be farming these anyway. Why not make some profit? Soul Focuser This weapon is ideal in that it can have a base projectile speed of above 700 and up to 27 upgrade levels. A proper drop can yield a significant amount of mana if you fully upgrade the projectile speed. Sell Pets As far as I know, any pet with 800+ proj. speed & 24+ levels will earn you at least decent profit if you max-upgrade the proj. speed. I can verify a Hawk with 951 proj. speed and 26 levels was worth 15,338,587 mana once maxed. If the pet you're going to sell reaches 15mil before it's maxed, you might as well stop upgrading it because you can't hold more than 15mil mana at a time (whereas PC users can hold 200mil-2billion). A pet with 500+ proj. speed & 26 levels will be worth 6mil+. Earning multiple rewards (explained above) and duplicatingTavern shop items (explained below) may work on the 360 & PC versions but I can't verify and don't know how their multiplayer deals with multiple users/ profiles/ accounts. I've been told however that upgrading and selling Squire weapons is only effective on consoles. As a general sidenote, you can use the splitscreen trick for any rewarding map or challenge to double, triple, or quadruple your farming/ reward-earning rate. Item Multiplying !WARNING! Be sure never to drop a duplicated item or the copies will all disappear! Unfortunately, if you drop a duplicate of an item, all its duplicates in your item box or Tavern (or where ever you are) will instantly disappear even if they are locked. So things like decorating your Tavern with clones is not an option, and be sure to lock all duplicates so you don't accidentally drop any. If you ever want to drop something you know you're going to duplicate, drop it before you start duplicating it. If you pick it back up while you still have copies of it in your item box, all will disappear except the one you just picked up. If you equip a duplicate, all the ones from your box will disappearf but a dropped one won't. If you try to trade something for which you have duplicates, all of them will automatically be selected when you select one of them. The receiver of the duplicated item will only have the first one that was in your item box. (If you want to sell a duplicate to someone, make sure you only have 1 in your item box or the rest will be wasted.) If you see something in your Tavern shop that you like for its stats, profitablility, or anything, you can duplicate it. If your shop gets something you want to sell to people, keep for your heroes, sell to the shop, etc, you can theoretically have an infinite number of the item(s), which makes it pretty easy to always have mana to spend if your shop happens to get a pet as described above, or anything else profitable via upgrades. 1 Player 1. Once your Tavern shop has anything you want to duplicate, exit to main menu and re-enter your Tavern in splitscreen with 2 heroes, the 2nd on a different PS3 user account (press R2 at the player select screen), granted that accoun doesn't have anything in its Tavern that you (or whosever account it is) wants because once they enter your Tavern, the items in their shop will be replaced by the items in your shop. (It's probably best to just have 2 of your own accounts.) 2. Once in your Tavern with both players, have the 2nd player leave game and then buy the item(s) you want to duplicate. 3. After your game is finished saving, log in to the other user's account and start a splitscreen game, but this time the account you used to begin with will be the 2nd player. 4. Once in that Tavern, repeat step 2. 5. Repeat this process as many times as you want. . Splitscreen Simply start at step 2 and continue the process. Category:Guides Category:PSN users Category:PS3